


Better be Grampa

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus stays with the Potters while healing after Nagini's Attack ... And perhaps maybe stays a bit too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better be Grampa

Better Be Grampa! 

The sound of metal on wood clattered through the large kitchen, glass shattering shortly after and within seconds Ginny came running into the kitchen, worry clear on her face. She took in the scene before her, the black metal cane on the floor surrounded by glass. That wasn't her concern, her concern how ever, was the stubborn man leaning heavily on her counter, covered in sweat and breathing like he'd just run a marathon instead of walking the few feet from his bedroom to the kitchen cupboard. 

“Severus …” She said shaking her head. “If you wanted something, you can ask for it.” She said waving her wand to clean up the glass around his bare feet, and picked up his cane from the floor. She handed it back to him and he practically tore it from her hand, or at least as much as one could consider it ‘tore from’ it was more of a weak tug with a bit of attitude. 

“I don't need your help. I'm fine.” He said, his voice coming out as if he'd swallowed a few tons of gravel. Ginny sighed as she took the repaired glass, ignoring his insistence that he was fine. 

“What were you after?” She asked, waiting for an answer. “You're not getting it on your own, not until you're healed more, I'll get it for you and help you back to bed.” 

Severus looked like he'd swallowed a bug, and probably would have preferred it to asking a soon to be Potter for help. 

“Wach-” he cleared his throat, his fingers moving to his neck where the snake had bitten him. “Water.” He managed to rasp out. 

Ginny nodded and filled the glass with water. “You know, you don't have to be embarrassed to ask for help. It's why we brought you here.” 

“I’d be fi on my own.” He said clearing his throat again. He pushed himself away from the counter and steadied himself with his cane, the damn leg brace feeling more like a hinderance than a help. He felt Ginny’s hand on his back, and couldn't help but be a little grateful. It was a small gesture, but it made him feel more steady. Though he'd never tell her that. 

Ginny didn't say anything in response as she helped him to sit on the bed. “You got your brace on by yourself, you're making progress.” She said. 

“If I was ma’ing progress I’d be home.” He said taking the water, his hands shaking as he sipped the water. He hated this … He hated not being in control. His leg didn't work the way he wanted it, his hands no longer worked the way he wanted them to, his voice didn't work they way he wanted it, his entire body was betraying him, and the slow progress he'd made in healing through his therapy and healing sessions … They weren't good enough. Weren't fast enough. 

“For now … You are home.” She said. “You have no where else right now Severus, the death eaters burned your house down remember?” She paused when he'd glared at her angrily. As if he could forget he no longer had anything … No possessions … No home … Not even his wand. That had been snapped by one of the death eaters … Apparently who ever had found him … They may have saved his life but they hadn't had the thought to grab his wand off the bloody floor. And he meant ‘bloody’ in the very literal sense. The floor had been covered in his blood … It still amazed even him that he'd survived. “I'll leave you to get some rest. If you need anything … Just call okay?” 

“I'll be sure to do that.” He rasped sarcastically, since his voice didn't work enough to call. She moved to the side of the bed and pushed the bell on the dresser closer to him, a bell that had been there since he’d gotten there two months ago, and had only used once, and only because he really really needed to go to the bathroom and his head was spinning to badly for him to stand. Harry had helped him then and neither of them mentioned it ever again. “Just leave me alone …” He said. 

Ginny sighed as she made her way to the door. She paused, her hand on the door frame. “You know … She’d want you to get better … And you're not going to get better if you don't ask for help.” 

“You don't know a damn thing about what she'd want and don't you DARE ever use that against me ever again!” Severus said angrily, and with a jolt of adrenaline picked up the bell and threw it at her, but even his body betrayed him in that. Not only did it land two feet short, it was also to far to the left. 

“I'm sorry Severus …” She said picking up the bell and bringing it back to his bed. “I won't … But it's true. We’re just here to help you get better … And when you do, we’ll help you find a place. And you can be rid of us forever.” 

“I’ll loo’ fo’ward to the day.” He said bitterly. 

\----

(Seven Months Later) 

“No, I will not.” Severus said, pacing through the kitchen. His voice was still gravelly but not nearly as bad as it had been. It had gone from a deep guttural raspy hiss now to a gravelly sore throat kind of sound, though he insisted he felt no pain any longer when he talked. He still walked with a limp, requiring his cane and leg brace but he could make it around the block a few times before he tired … Though his hands shook uncontrollably still at times, keeping him from potion making. 

“Severus, please.” Harry said, sitting at the kitchen table and watching him pace. “Just a few months longer. The anniversary of the battle is next week, and then Ginny is due to give birth in five months … I'm at work so much, we could use your help around here.” He said. He knew Severus wouldn't stay for his own benefit, but the man did feel good when he was useful. And he didn't like the idea of Severus wasting away in a house somewhere by himself. At least here, he'd have family. And Severus was quickly becoming a part of their family … Even despite his ‘cranky better than thou’ attitude. Which wasn't entirely accurate, he knew Severus had the lowest of self esteem, but the mans attitude could drive him up the wall sometimes. 

Still, he was kind of like having that cranky uncle around … The one you knew that cared but didn't like showing it. 

“I said no …” Severus said. 

“It'll give you time to plan out that novel you were working on.” He said. “Come on, we both know if you sit all day and do nothing you get no writing done, when you do things around here, you lock yourself in your room in the evenings and spend hours writing.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, “Who's to say I'm actually writing, alone, in my bedroom.” 

Harry caught his implication and shook his head, his cheeks turning red. “Ew … Gross …” He said making Severus laugh slightly. “Back on topic, the fact of the matter is, Ginny’s going to start needing help later on in her pregnancy. And we don't want to hire a nanny, we trust you … as soon as the baby is born, I'll help you look for a place.” 

Severus sat down at the kitchen table, his cane hooked on the table as he sat back and regarded Harry, his arms crossing over his chest, though the effect was a bit ruined by his shaking hands. 

“Fine … But when the brat is born, I'm gone.” He said, taking his cane and standing up again.

“I wouldn't expect anything more.” Harry said as Severus made his way back to his room. 

\---

James was born and so hatched a new argument, which Harry had won. Severus had agreed to stay a few months until James was a bit older. A few months turned into a year. 

And then was announced their second pregnancy. Severus had tried to put his foot down this time. But after days of argument, and his first book ready to be published, he agreed that a move wouldn't be best for him right now. Of course it had nothing to do with the baby … He just … Needed the time to focus on his work and dealing with his agent. 

A month before their second son was born Harry approached him in the kitchen, as he sipped on his tea, working on a draft of his novel. 

“Hey … Me and Ginny were talking.” He said seriously. Severus looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“You fought so much for me to stay, and now you want me to leave?” Severus asked, an almost hopeful tone in his voice. 

“What? No …” He said earning a quiet ‘damn’ from Severus before his cup was brought up to his lips. “Actually, we were thinking about naming our son after you.” He said making Severus choke into his cup. He put the cup down and started coughing, his hand over his mouth as Harry looked at him stunned. When he'd finally cleared the liquid from his throat and looked up at him as if he'd grown another head. 

“What? Why?” He asked, his voice a little raspier than normal from his choking. 

“Because you're a good man Severus. Perhaps not very nice and a bit rusty around the edges but … I respect what you did for us … Even if it was just for my mother … If not for you we wouldn't have won … And I wouldn't be alive … And my children wouldn't be born … I have a lot of respect for you and I'd be honoured to name my child after you. As he should be honoured in having your name …” He said. 

“Why not name him after Lupin, or Dumbledore, someone else you respect.” He said. “No child deserves to have my name.” He said playing with the spoon in his cup. 

“We are naming him after Dumbledore as well, we were thinking Albus Severus.” 

“Albus Severus Potter?” Severus asked. “That sounds like a really bad threesome you'd find in those muggle stories.” He said making Harry laugh. 

“We want to name our kids after people who won't have their own to pass on their names. Remus has Teddy to name his son after him if he so wishes …” 

“I'm perfectly capable of having my own children Potter, I’m no spring chicken, but I am still capable.” He said shaking his head. 

“Are you ever going to?” Harry asked. Severus didn't say anything and Harry nodded. “See. Besides … I wanted to name him after the two greatest headmasters Hogwarts has ever known.” 

“If by best you mean worst … I was a horrid headmaster.” He said. 

“You were fantastic. You protected the students.” 

“I hid in my office watching a map because I was too afraid of facing what was really happening out there. I hadn't changed Dumbledore’s office because at least there I could pretend things weren't happening … I wasn't brave Potter, I was terrified.” 

“Bravery is not an absence of fear, it's action despite said fear, and despite what you say, your actions saved a lot of people.” He said placing his hand on his shoulder as he stood. “I'm naming my son after you.” 

“No your not!” He said loudly as Harry left the room. 

“Yes I am!” And that was that. 

\----

“Grampa!” James said pulling at Severus pant leg. 

“I'm not your grampa kid, Arthur is your grampa.” He said tossing down the daily proffit and looking down at the brat. 

The toddler looked up at him as Albus crawled around on the floor playing with his toys. James pointed at him with a wet drool covered finger. “Grampa!” He said looking at Harry. He pointed at Harry and said “Dada!” Before pointing at Snape again. “Grampa!” He said pulling at Severus’ pants again, wanting up. 

“My name is Severus.” He said not picking James up despite his whining. 

“Grampa!” He said tugging again. 

“I'm not your grampa! Your grampa is James Potter and Arthur Weasley.” He said. 

“Severus, he's not even two yet, he doesn't understand.” 

“Well he will if he's taught!” Severus insisted. 

\----

“Grampa!” Severus sighed and looked down at Albus. 

“Not you too.” He said. It had been months since James had started calling him Grampa, and the last thing he needed was this one calling him Grampa too! “My name is Severus. I'm not your grampa!” 

“But James call o Grampa!” Albus said looking up at him as Lily started crying upstairs. He had been prepared to move out when Albus turned one but as fate would have it … Ginny got pregnant again … Harry didn't ask him to stay this time, figuring he'd pushed his luck enough, but Severus hadn't argued this time. 

“Yes, well James is wrong.” He said picking Albus up and sitting him on his lap. “My name is Severus.” 

“I call o Grampa!” He insisted. “You dada’s dada we call Grampa!” 

“I'm not your father's father,” he said surprised this kid knew what a grandfather was behind being ‘grampa’ … He'd be a smart kid. “My name is Severus.” 

“Okay Gampa Sevus!” He said jumping down and Severus sighed heavily. 

\----

They were all doing it … All three of the dang brats called him Severus, even James who was now four and understood that he wasn't, still called him Grampa. Now Lily was starting and Harry found it amusing that Severus wasn't bothering to correct her, just answered her. 

“So should I start calling you dad?” Harry asked. 

“I'll kill ya.” Severus said making his way from the room, Harry laughing.


End file.
